Ignored homework
by SadlyShortlyBefore
Summary: Kid had a homework which is due the next day and Law is purposely annoying the shit out of him. What would Kid do? Prompt Challenge: Day 4. AU Kid x Law.


Author't Note: Hello, I kinda rushed this one out, but hopefully it won't be too bad. It's ironic how I just finished my homework before writing this. I hope you enjoy this as much as I had fun writing it, despite the rush. I hope I didn't portray Law to be too ooc. Oh, and this message to uhm LaraLuvKakashi, I wonder if you'll see it, but hehe, I'm planning to write as much KidLaw as possible for this 30 day thing! :D

Prompt: **Homework**

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Kid and Law.

* * *

Kid's room was illuminated by the only source of light in his room and the sky outside are as dark as hell. He was supposed to be slacking around, doing nothing productive; just like every other day. But instead, he was stuck sitting at his study desk and having his hand scribbling quickly across the paper and only stopped when he was reading the questions. One day, all these homework are going to drive him mad and he will shove all the homework up his snobby, irksome teacher's ass. At least that's what went through his mind after wrecking his brain to solve the equation.

Looking at Kid struggling to finish his homework had never been any less amusing. Lazing on Kid's bed, Law found himself to be entertained by the sufferings that Kid is going through right now. The work was long overdue a week ago, and Kid had only begun it now.

"Eustass-ya, why won't you do your work earlier instead of rushing it now?"

"Like you're the one to fucking say, you only finished it a day before me. Now would you shut your trap and get your ass over here to do something?!"

"I would gladly get _my ass _over there, but to do what?"

An annoyed grunt came from the 'hardworking' Kid as he continued to work his ass off on the given work. Had the teacher not threatened to change Kid's class to a different one from Law, he would not have to go through this hell. Another factor had been Law _harassing _Kid to no end to finish the work.

The grunt from Kid made Law smirked at his attempt to annoy the male. Frustrating Kid had always been one of the first few things on his mental priority list, and it would never ever be checked off. However, no matter how much fun he had in making Kid annoyed, he wanted Kid to finish his work by the deadline. He didn't want to lose his scarce time with Kid during lesson over a pesky piece of work.

Considering the choices he had to rid the boredom, his eyes landed on the game console that was enclosed in the cabinet beneath of Kid's television. Law's eyes brightened at the thought of playing it. It has been too long since he had played with it seeing that he isn't much of a game person anyway. He got off Kid's bed and head over to the drawer where he knew Kid kept all his precious games. The moment he pulled out the drawer, Kid's attention immediately shifted to Law.

"Don't worry; I ain't going to murder your babies."

"I'm not. It's just a natural reflex."

Kid then concentrated back onto his work, knowing full well that Law wouldn't do anything, no matter how much fun Law deemed it to annoy him. Law looked around the drawer, in search for something to cease the boredom that is driving him nuts. He soon came across a game that caught his eye and immediately took it out; excited that he found something to his liking.

Law put the disk in and waited for the game to load impatiently. In his mind, he had the perfect scenario to have fun with the game, and piss Kid off at the same time. No matter how urgent the homework may be, he won't pass up a chance to irritate the hotheaded male. Silently, he took hold of the remote control and turned the volume to a higher level than necessary.

When the game finished the loading process, music boomed out of the stereo abruptly. Kid who had not been anticipating this aggravating scene, jerked slightly at the loud sound. He turned to face Law with a deep frown, only to be acknowledged by the smug look on Law's face. Kid knew better than to retort back at Law with this kind of urgency, and ignored the bubbling rage and focused on his work again.

Smirking at his success, Law finally chose to put his attention back onto the game, instead of Kid's facial expression. Nevertheless, Law hadn't stopped his antics to annoy the hell out of Kid. Every minute or so, Law had cursed out loud and shout out random things, it had been a miracle how Kid managed to keep his cool until it went past his limit.

"Oh damn you, you hairy, dick-sucking fatass!"

Kid let out one final groan and threw his innocent pen onto his desk. He can't take it anymore. The urgency of homework, loud sound effects of the game **_and_**Law's constant cursing made Kid snapped. He needed a well-deserved break, and the game is going to be his source of relief. He stomped towards the cabinet and pulled out another game controller, joining Law in the midst of his game.

Now that Kid had joined, Law switched the settings of the game. Instead of playing the missions like he had been doing the past hour, he changed it to a player-versus-player match.

"3 win to be counted as the victor."

Kid announced the rules when he saw the changes Law made. With a nod, they began their death match against each other. Kid obviously had the upper hand, considering he had played all of his games more than once or twice which in turn had him memorized the special attacks and powers.

When the third match comes around, the both of them each had won once. And the third match would be the one that decides the winner. Unfortunately for Law, Kid managed to win, not by just a bit, but by a whole lot; that kind of destroyed Law's ego by a whole damn lot.

Seeing that he lost, Law pouted slightly, and without warning, he jumped onto Kid who sat beside him, laughing his ass off. Kid stopped his laughter for a moment, but quickly resumed when he figured that Law was being a sore loser.

"Go do your damn homework already. You're annoying me."

This time round, it was Kid who had a smirk on his face. He sat up somewhat carefully, which had Law sitting on his lap comfortably.

"You know what you said earlier about your ass doing something? I think I know what exactly it can do."

That surprised Law for a moment, and as much as he wished to go along with Kid and play this game, he knew that there are more important matters that Kid _had _to see to.

"And your homework? You know my ass would miss you during lesson time."

Law laughed out his reply, and began to remove himself from Kid, putting the require distance between them before their raging hormones take charge. But Kid wasn't going take that as a suitable reply, not now. He wrapped his hands around Law's waist, preventing the tanner male from getting anywhere further.

"The deadline wouldn't be tomorrow if I'm not in school."

His actions were immediate after his reply. They had their lips locked ever so passionately and Law had long since moved to straddle Kid. Looks like the homework ain't going to be stopping anything.

* * *

Author's Note: There, and you know what I'll say. Thank you for reading this story til the end, it makes me happy w I hope you enjoyed and had a fun time reading it! Cya tomorrow? XD


End file.
